The present invention is an apparatus designed to facilitate the chemical cleaning of contact lenses with two liquids. Systems that use two different liquids are referred to as two-step care systems. Such systems are based on use of hydrogen peroxide. In a first step, the disinfection and a certain amount of cleaning of the contact lenses are carried out with hydrogen peroxide-based solution. The second step is the neutralization of the contact lenses. This is done by replacing the hydrogen peroxide solution by a second, saline solution. Such two-step systems therefore usually have three elements. The first element is a plastic container with a basket or holder for the contact lenses built into the lid of the container. Second is a bottle holding the disinfecting and cleaning (hydrogen peroxide) solution for the lenses. Third is the bottle containing the solution for the second step, the neutralization and storage of the lenses. The neutralization solution is a physiological saline solution with a pH adjusted to that of natural tears.
The two-step system begins by placing the contact lenses in the basket attached to the lid of the plastic treatment and storage container. The container is partially filled with the disinfecting solution and the lid is replaced on the container, thus immersing the lenses in the solution. This first step lasts a specified amount of time, usually about 20 minutes. At the end of this first step of the treatment, the disinfecting solution is discarded and replaced by the neutralization solution, and the lid holding the contact lenses is replaced on the container. This neutralization step lasts a minimal recommended amount of time, in order to ensure a good subsequent wear comfort of the lenses. These steps must be followed very closely to avoid redness or infection of the eyes and/or damage to the contact lenses. Many types of contact lenses must be thus maintained daily. For practical reasons, this daily care is usually performed shortly before bedtime, when the wearer of the lenses no longer needs them. It is not uncommon for the wearer to forget to change the solutions, to fall asleep during the treatment time or even to avoid following exactly the recommended care directions. If the neutralization step is forgotten, or if the minimal time for neutralization is not achieved, the remaining hydrogen peroxide in the contact lenses can cause a very unpleasant buring sensation in the eyes and have serious and deleterious effects on the health of the eyes. The consequences can range from a slight irritation of the eyes to long-term damage of the cornea.